One-Minute Melee: Numbuh Three VS Yumi Ishiyama
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four have not only invaded the world of Lyoko, but they have also held one of the Lyoko members hostage. Numbuh Three sees this as fun at first... but when Yumi Ishiyama unintentionally rips apart Numbuh Three's stuffed monkey, Numbuh Three goes out for blood! Who will top in this match? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, which belongs to Tom Warburton and Cartoon Network, or Code Lyoko, which belongs to Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which NOW belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Here we go with the next One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Lyoko, XANA's Headquarters)**

Inside a building near the center of Lyoko, where yellow squid like spiders were walking around and shooting lasers in the main hallway, three people were busy taking them down in a few hits.

"What is with the population of Kankrelats lately?" A blonde haired cat boy with purple clothes and a purple spot on his hair asked as he shot another laser arrow.

"I don't know, but whatever XANA is up to, he's caught Aelita!" A voice said from a communicator that was attached to all three of them.

"I know, I know!" A brown haired man with a ninja outfit on frowned as he took down two more Kankrelats with his katanas. "I just don't understand why here and now of all things?"

"I don't know... but if something happened to her... I won't forgive myself... I don't even know who had a supercomputer to Lyoko, but whoever it was, woke up XANA." The voice on the communicator sounded worried.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. Yumi, Odd and I are getting close! Just tell us where to go!" The ninja boy frowned as everyone examined the area.

"Well... go upstairs until I tell you to stop. There should be a door. Aelita's in there, but there's also another mysterious person in there. I can't seem to make out who, but I have a feeling it may be XANA." Jeremy's voice said through the screen.

A black haired girl in a geisha outfit named Yumi raised an eyebrow. "You don't think XANA managed to get a new human body virtualized?"

"I don't know for sure. That's why you all need to go out there and battle that person, be it XANA or another one of his monsters... either way, you need to take him down! Be careful out there, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd." Jeremy's voice said.

"Right away!" Odd smiled as he, Yumi and Ulrich started going upstairs. As they proceeded to do so, Odd couldn't help but look out the windows to see Lyoko's surroundings. "Is it me, or has this place suddenly became more... colorful?"

* * *

Inside a dark room, a gagged pink haired girl with pink clothing was tied to a chair as she looked around at her surroundings, fearing at what her captors would do. On both sides of her table were yellow and red stuffed monkeys with rainbows on their heads, in front of them were tea cups. And in front of the pink girl herself... was a smiling, black haired little girl in a green shirt, taking a tea cup and pouring invisible tea as she gave it to the girl. "Here you go, Miss Aelita! More tea, Red Rainbow Monkey?"

The giggling girl, known as Numbuh Three of the Kids Next Door, was smiling as Aelita just watched, gagged and tied up. She had tried many times to escape using her powers, but unfortunately, that collar that the blonde kid put on her gave her a thousand volts of electricity, so she just stayed put, helpless.

"Numbuh Three!" The blonde haired boy in the orange hoodie in question frowned. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be taking over this empty computer base for the Kids Next Door, just in case those Teen Titans decide to go search in the computers!"

"Aw, but Numbuh Four, she seems to like it!" Numbuh Three smiled, pointing to the struggling Aelita.

Numbuh Four sighed as he came down. "Look, Numbuh Three, Numbuh One explained that since that accident in Jump City, the Teen Titans now have a hit on us! And if we're going to fight back against them, we can't risk not being prepared. We're just lucky that Numbuh Two managed to get this supercomputer working. Who knew there was a world beyond there?"

"I know!" Numbuh Three smiled. "Finally, a safe haven where kids can discuss their battle plans!"

"Yeah..." Numbuh Four said, pulling out a computer chip. "But whoever the crud put this in this room... it's bloody useless!"

Numbuh Four then dropped the computer chip and stomped on it, causing Aelita's eyes to widen in shock as she saw the purple spirit coming out, trying to possess Numbuh Four. Numbuh Four then pulled out his mustard gun and shot at it. "Hey! Get out of here, you cruddy spirit!"

The purple spirit yelped as it started flying out the window. Numbuh Four then spoke into the watch. "Okay, Numbuh One, I inserted the chip in."

"Good. Then the whole world is going to be changed to make it fit better." Numbuh One's voice came out.

"Yeah, to be honest, seeing this world looked kind of drab, save for the occasional monsters. It needed a little decorating!" Numbuh Two chuckled to himself.

"And our little hostage, is she going to talk?" Numbuh One asked.

"She tries to get away from us, but fortunately, that C.A.T.T.A.G. should make her think otherwise." Numbuh Four smiled.

* * *

 **C.A.T.T.A.G.**

 **Collar Activated Tazing to Teenagers At Given**

* * *

"Well, make sure nothing goes wrong..." Numbuh One's voice said. "We don't know if that teenager is a member of those Teen Titans..."

All of a sudden, the door was busted opened as Numbuh Four turned. Numbuh Three looked over and waved happily. "HI!"

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were standing at the door as Odd looked around at the place in surprise.

"Numbuh Four, what was that?" Numbuh One asked through Numbuh Four's communicator.

"More cruddy teenagers!" Numbuh Four said in panic.

"Darn it, those Titans are good... what are you still doing on the communicator, Numbuh Four! Put those teenagers down!" Numbuh One ordered.

"Aye, Numbuh One!" Numbuh Four said as he pulled out his mustard gun and held it in front of the three coming in. "All right, you cruddy teenagers, hands up!"

"...Kids?" Odd said, raising an eyebrow. "That's who captured Aelita?"

Ulrich came over and untied Aelita and removed the collar from her as Numbuh Three looked up, "Aw, but I was having so much fun with the tea party!"

"Are you okay, Aelita?" Ulrich asked as Aelita spat out the gag and the sock Numbuh Four stuffed her throat with.

"Ulrich, everyone, be careful! Those kids are maniacs!" Aelita said. "They captured me because they thought I'm part of some group called the 'Teen Titans'! Who are they?"

"Who?" Odd asked.

"Hey! I said hands up! Not 'Free my hostage!'" Numbuh Four said.

"Oh really? What are you doing to do, kid?" Ulrich frowned.

Numbuh Four then pointed his mustard gun towards Odd as Odd smiled. "Oh help, I'm going to be a hot dog!"

Numbuh Four then shot the mustard out as it covered Odd... when all of a sudden, Odd started feeling glitchy. "What the- what's going on? Jeremy?"

"Odd, something's wrong with your virtualization to Lyoko!" Jeremy's voice came out. "It's not working right!"

"WHAT?" Odd said in horror as he started glitching everywhere.

"ODD!" Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita gasped.

Numbuh Three, who was watching this, was clapping happily. "Yay! Do something else!"

Yumi frowned as she pulled out her fan. "All right, little boy, let's see you get cocky after I de-virtualize you!"

"Bring it o- you know, you can jump in and help out at anytime, Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Four frowned as he turned to see Numbuh Three still having her tea party with her rainbow monkeys.

"Don't worry, I'll join!" Numbuh Three smiled. "Just as soon as I finished with my Rainbow Monkey tea par-"

Numbuh Four then heard a swing as he yelped and ducked. Yumi threw one of her fans over as it sliced off one of Numbuh Three's Rainbow Monkeys' heads clean off. Numbuh Three stared with wide eyes as she gasped. "R-Rainbow Monkey! No!"

The red rainbow monkey's head fell as it rolled in front of Ulrich. Numbuh Three stared traumatized as Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita stared awkwardly before Yumi said, "Uh... sorry about th-"

"Oh no... you just sliced off Numbuh Three's Rainbow Monkey. You shouldn't have done that." Numbuh Four said, as he started backing away in horror.

"Why, what's wrong with..." Ulrich asked.

"You... hurt my Rainbow Monkey..." Numbuh Three said in a very slow voice. "And now... now..."

Numbuh Three looked up with an angry look on her face. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"

Yumi yelped as she saw the fire burning in Numbuh Three's eyes as Numbuh Three pulled out one of her own mustard guns. "Numbuh Four, you take care of the ninja boy and our current hostage. I got this one..."

"Geez, it's just a doll, kid!" Yumi said as Numbuh Four went and charged after Ulrich and Aelita, Odd was still standing there glitching out.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Numbuh Three said as she started to run towards Yumi. Yumi yelped as she went in a defensive stance.

 **NO CHEAT CODE IS GOING TO GET ANYBODY OUT OF THIS!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Numbuh Three then started the battle as she jumped up to kick Yumi in the face before Yumi dodged. Numbuh Three growled as she turned and started shooting blasts of mustard towards Yumi.

Yumi yelped as she started to balance herself and started backing herself to a corner as every shot of mustard missed... and all of them hitting Odd.

"OW!" Odd yelped as he glitched out some more.

Yumi frowned as she groaned. Somehow, she had a feeling that from all the battles she and the team had before coming here, she was down a few hit points, and they were very special. She knew she had at least ten...

Numbuh Three then came up to her and kicked Yumi in the stomach three times as she fell down.

 **(50 Seconds)**

...seven hit points left. She had to use this wisely and make it count now. Yumi then pulled out her Tessen Fans as she opened them up to deflect Numbuh Three's mustard fire.

Yumi, seeing an open shot, threw her fans as they started spinning around, knocking Kuki's mustard gun out of her hands. The fans then traveled back to Yumi as she caught them, as if catching a boomerang.

Numbuh Three's eyes widened in shock as she muttered, "Holy fu-"

But Numbuh Three's curse was cut short as Yumi threw the fan again, causing her to yelp and duck as she rolled back.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Numbuh Three then pulled out another weapon, a gumball machine like weapon as she shot a couple of gumballs right at Yumi's head, causing her hit points to dwindle down to five. Yumi, shaking it off, frowned as she put away her fans and pulled out her Bo staff to deflect the gumballs back.

Numbuh Three yelped as she jumped out of the way of the gumballs... which were hit at Odd, who was still glitching.

"Hey, wa-wa-t-ch it, will you-you-you?" Odd said through his glitchiness.

Yumi then hit Numbuh Three with the bo staff as she gave a laugh.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Numbuh Three then stumbled down to the ground as Yumi started glowing white and pink as she closed her eyes, lifting the tea cups and the table where Numbuh Three was having her tea party with her mind. Yumi then concentrated as all tea cups, tables and chairs were then thrown at Numbuh Three, who yelped as she held her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. in front of her face.

Numbuh Three then shot the gumballs as she broke the tea cups, and deflected the chairs and table the other way. A stray gumball shot then hit Yumi, knocking her hit points down to four. Yumi broke the concentration, but couldn't recover in time to see the table falling on her, causing her to lose another hit point.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Yumi then crawled out from under the table to see Numbuh Three's face turning into that of a demon as she yelled, "TAKE THIS, YOU RAINBOW MONKEY MURDERER!"

Yumi yelped as she ducked back from behind the table causing Numbuh Three to keep shooting more gumballs at her. Yumi groaned, knowing she was pretty tired trying to use her telekinesis. It was then Yumi realized Numbuh Three had stopped firing.

Unfortunately, she also realized that Numbuh Three had jumped up and shot a gumball at her head, causing Yumi to be down to two hit points.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Yumi summoned her fans to do something, but Numbuh Three shot the fans out of her hands, causing them to be devirtualized. Yumi summoned her Bo Staff... only for that to be devirtualized by a second shot from Numbuh Three's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.

Yumi yelped as she started to do some flips to get away, but Numbuh Three was already a step ahead.

 **(5...)**

Numbuh Three shot another gumball at Yumi as it traveled to her.

 **(4...)**

Yumi got hit with the gumball as she stopped flipping and fell down, causing her to be on her last hit point.

 **(3...)**

Numbuh Three then landed right next to Yumi as she looked down at her.

 **(2** **...)**

Yumi yelped as Numbuh Three aimed the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at her.

 **(1...)**

"Say good night, killer." Numbuh Three growled as the gumball hit Yumi square in the face.

 _ **KO!**_

As soon as Yumi was hit, she started to dissolve as if being erased from the data banks. Yumi had just been devirtualized.

Numbuh Three then growled as she looked ready to hit the next person.

"Meow?"

Numbuh Three looked over to her left and gasped, her anger completely forgotten. "KITTY CAT!"

Numbuh Three then grabbed a blonde cat with a purple spot on its forehead as she hugged it. "You're so adorable!"

As Numbuh Three kept hugging the cat, the latter of which was struggling to get out of her grasp, Numbuh Four had arrived back in the room as he said, "Come on, Numbuh Three, Numbuh One wants us to get back to base!"

"What happened to those other people you were going after?" Numbuh Three asked.

"It's strange... one minute they were here, but when I tried to shoot them, they... mysteriously vanished, as if they were taken out of this bloody program. Anyway, Numbuh Two managed to get this computer world set up so we can visit to discuss missions at anytime. Hey, where'd you get that cat?"

"Isn't he adorable?" Numbuh Three smiled. "I want to keep him!"

The cat's eyes widened in shock as he was trying to get loose, but Numbuh Four sighed as he collected her Rainbow Monkeys. "Whatever. Let's just bloody go! And I'll... help you sew up your Rainbow Monkeys."

"YAY! COME ON, FLUFFIKINS!" Numbuh Three said, hugging the cat close.

"MEOW!" The cat screamed helplessly as he, Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four were teleported out.

* * *

 **(The Factory)**

Yumi groaned as she looked around. She was indeed back in the real world, back in her normal black clothing as Ulrich and Aelita, now in their regular clothing were waiting for her.

"What happened?" Yumi groaned.

Ulrich sighed. "Some kids somehow managed to beat us..."

"HOW?" Yumi asked.

"I'm afraid we don't know..." A blonde haired kid with glasses, a blue shirt and khaki jeans, known as Jeremy, came out as he looked disappointed. "But whoever these kids were, they somehow managed to take control of Lyoko! I can't get you guys back in for some reason!"

Aelita sighed. "I'm afraid of this, guys... I just don't know how we can get control back... Jeremy, do you think you can find a way to reverse it?"

"I probably could, but I need some time..." Jeremy explained.

Yumi then noticed an absence in the room. "Uh... Jeremy, where's Odd?"

They looked around and noticed that Odd was, indeed, not with them.

"Sorry guys, but Odd's virtualization was glitching out... so I had to transform him into something temporarily until I get it fixed..." Jeremy sighed.

"What did he transform into?" Ulrich asked.

"He was supposed to be a cat, but I don't see a cat with you guys..." Jeremy paused. "Oh no..."

"What?" Yumi asked.

"I think those kids have him..." Jeremy said as everyone was looking worried.

"But how is that possible?" Aelita asked. "I thought you can only devirtualize from your end."

"...They must have hacked through it somehow before I got to Odd... I'm lucky I pulled you guys out..." Jeremy said. "But who knows what will happen with Odd..."

"I just hope he's okay..." Ulrich said as he looked down. Aelita, Yumi and Jeremy were silent, as if hoping Odd would be okay too...

* * *

 **(Kids Next Door Treehouse)**

Odd, who was now a cat, frowned as he was now dressed up in a bonnet as Numbuh Three was serving him water and cat food.

"Eat up, Fluffikins!" Numbuh Three giggled as she skipped away, happily.

Odd sighed as he started eating his cat food as his first thought was, _"I so cannot wait to get out of here..."_

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _NUMBUH THREE_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **Both mages know how to control their magic... but once they go to the battlefield, just how much can their magic handle at a time?**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
